Finally Gets What He Deserves
by Dameonification
Summary: Eiri has a nightmare that could become reality, which could change his attitude towards Shuichi for the best. MPreg.
1. The Dream

**New Fanfic! I don't know how much I like this one... But I've got some ideas with it, so I'll keep up with it... Hopefully. I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Eiri Yuki, famous romance novelist. A guy who doesn't know how to show his true emotions to the one he loves, so instead he calls him names, and insults him daily," said an unknown voice.<em>

"_Who are you, and how do you know about my personal life? Are you one of my creepy fan girls?" Eiri Yuki asked, not leaving the irritation out of his tone. _

"_Actually, quite frankly; I hate you. I think you deserve to suffer… In some kind of way…" said the unknown voice again. _

"_Oh? Is that so?" Eiri Yuki retorted. _

"_You shall go through 9 months of pain. Also known as pregnancy." The unknown voice chuckled, and the presence seemed to leave. _

Eiri Yuki woke up with a bit of a start. That dream he just had was very strange. Was he that much of a jerk to Shuichi, his pink-headed lover? Maybe he should talk to him… Eiri shook his head. It would only make the idiot be more of an idiot than he already is.

Eiri got up out of bed, grumbling about needing his usual cup of coffee, but the thing is, he never heard K, Shuichi's manager… He usually makes a big ruckus in the mornings trying to get Shuichi to work, and he's always armed.

He looked over at the clock. It read 7:30 A.M. So if Shuichi did happen to go to work already, then he must've wanted to get there early. The blonde just shrugged, and walked to the kitchen.

Once he got into the kitchen, he was attacked from behind. Then, there was darkness, but Eiri didn't lose consciousness. In other words, he was blindfolded. "H-huh? Shuichi!" Eiri was being pushed to the table in a gentle, loving way. Then, he was sat down in a chair. That's when he noticed the smell of blueberry pancakes, and coffee. _Shu didn't… Did he?_ He thought this, a blush tinting his cheeks a little… Just a little.

Slowly Shuichi lifted the blindfold from Eiri's topaz colored eyes. He looked down to a table full of pancakes, fruit, orange juice, and coffee. Eiri was surprised.

"Shu… Did you do all of this?" His voice barely audible.

The pink-headed rock star lit up and exclaimed, "Yep! Happy birthday, Yuki!"

Eiri's mind clicked. It was his birthday. That's right… He was going to be twenty-five. Also marking three years of him and Shuichi as a couple. He looked over at Shuichi, and to so much surprise, Shuichi looked like a dog. Like, literally like a dog, with a dog suit and everything.

Shuichi, then, spoke up, "So, do you like it, Yuki?" The tail of the dog suit was wagging happily, eager for an answer.

Eiri blushed more. Why did this idiot, _his_ idiot have to be so damn cute? Eiri was so surprised, so _touched_, by what Shuichi has done, he didn't know what to say, so he just simply nodded.

Shuichi squealed like a girl. His voice can be so loud and annoying sometimes… But Eiri liked that about him… Shuichi was so up-beat, and happy all the time. Yeah, Eiri got annoyed, _really_ annoyed by it, but that didn't mean Eiri _hated_ it. Actually, it was one of the things he found himself _attracted_ to about Shuichi.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi's voice interrupted Eiri's thoughts, which didn't go very well with him…

"What, idiot?" Eiri snapped at the pinkette.

Shuichi flinched slightly at Eiri's remark, looking hurt, "Nevermind."

Eiri realized his mistake, but he didn't say anything. Instead he sat there and ate the food Shuichi made for him. That morning was quiet, and awkward from that point on for them.


	2. Work

**It's a short chapter this time! Sorry, I'll try making chapter 3 longer! I just don't have all that much time with school, cross country practice, then having a race every week. At least I've got something to upload of this story! Again, sorry! **

* * *

><p>That morning was an uneventful one for Shuichi and Eiri. It had also been awkward. Once they had finished their breakfast in the uneasy silence Eiri had created, Shuichi left for work, and Eiri went to writing his romance novels.<p>

Sitting in his office, Eiri Yuki had only made about two pages worth of progress. He had writer's block. It was probably because he couldn't get the pinkette's sad look from the morning out of his head. Eiri didn't understand why it was affecting him so bad, it never usually does… Then, the dream popped into his mind. Was he really that mean…? No wonder Shuichi looked hurt this morning… Eiri felt guilty. Very guilty. But he was too embarrassed to apologize to the rockstar.

The blonde shut his computer, giving up on his newest novel for now. He wasn't going to get much done anyways, with his guilt ridden writer's block, and all. He stood up from his desk, and wandered to the kitchen. Eiri kept thinking about that stupid dream, and his lovely idiot. What the voice said was really getting to him. It aggravated the romance novelist. The thing is, if Eiri all of a sudden was nice, and didn't call Shuichi an idiot all the time, Shuichi would probably have a heart attack, or something, and if Eiri kept with how he treated Shuichi now, it would only result in Shuichi getting emotionally hurt. Eiri couldn't win.

Shuichi left for work as a famous rock star, who wasn't in the greatest mood ever. He hasn't been since his lover, Eiri Yuki, called him an idiot that morning. Shuichi didn't really understand why he was so upset by it, it's what he expected. Plus, he was used to it.

The thing is… He was going to ask Yuki if he could start calling him by his first name… But what if Yuki didn't want that? Shuichi just didn't know what to do.

Once he got to work, he heard a gun being cocked. It was the one, and only, Mr. K. The American always had a gun, and it was very rare to see him without one. K was standing at the door to the studio, probably waiting for Shuichi.

Shuichi walked through the doors, and past K, ignoring him. That didn't work out so well. While walking past, K held the gun up to Shuichi's head, getting ready to say something. This action stopped Shuichi in his tracks.

That's when K realized Shuichi's mood, and backed off. So, without question, or even talking, Shuichi went to work. Not even Hiro, or Fujisaki questioned it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for giving me advice on my writing! You know who you are! Just thought I'd give a shout out, or whatever the hell it's called, after I did what you told me. So, again, thank you. I love being criticized on my writing! ;)<strong>


	3. He Apologizes!

_**AUTHOR NOTE:** I'm sorry I've been gone! And I'm also sorry that this is such a short chapter, but it sets you guys up for the next one. I'll try to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible, I promise._ _I've also decided that I don't want to actually write out sex scenes in this story... Well, maybe... I'm still going to change the rating to T for now, though. _

* * *

><p>Eiri stood up quickly from the kitchen table when he heard the front door open, signaling that Shuichi was home. He missed his little rock star, it was almost unbearable; he walked out to meet him in the front hall.<p>

The first thing he noticed was Shuichi's unhappiness. He stopped ten feet in front of his lover, feeling bad. It was his fault that Shuichi was unhappy.

Slowly, Eiri walked over to him, and took the pinkette into his arms, wrapping them around his waist. Then, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Shuichi's. It went from a slow paced kiss to a hot, sensual kiss quickly.

Very soon after the kiss started, it had ended. They were both breathing a little hard, so they took a minute till catch their breath until conversation ensued. Eiri was the first to speak, "Shu… I'm sorry." He was really sorry for what he had done to Shuichi, which is quite a shock. The pink-headed rock star stared at the blonde with a blank expression, which eventually turned into beaming happiness once his brain comprehended what Eiri had said.

"Oh, Yuki! You apologized to me!" Shuichi hugged his lover tightly, happy tears rolling down his face.

The novelist leaned in for another kiss, which became more than just a kiss.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the two lay in bed. Shuichi was snuggled into Eiri's arms, and they were whispering sweet nothings to each other. Suddenly, the blonde novelist got up quickly and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Eiri suddenly felt sick to his stomach.<p>

"Yuki?" Shuichi, alarmed by this, got up and followed Eiri to see him leaning over the toilet.

"Yuki! Yuki! Are you alright?" He said over and over again until Eiri finally nodded, then got up.

"I'm fine, brat…" Shuichi's lover groaned, and walked back to the bed room to lay back down. The pinkette followed quietly, worried about Eiri. When Eiri got into bed, he slowly got in himself, then tucked his lover in gently. He wanted the blonde to be as comfortable as possible.

For the rest of the night, Shuichi laid awake throughout out the whole night to make sure Eiri was alright, and also just in case he was needed. So, he just watched his lover sleep all night, worrying.


	4. The News

**New chapter! A pretty intense one, too! I have this story almost finished. Maybe about two more chapters? I'm not sure. Maybe just one if I combine chapter 5, which is really short, with chapter 6. I just have to finish chapter 6, and then I'll type them up. **

* * *

><p>When Eiri awoke he had a sharp pain in his stomach. It hurt so much that Eiri didn't even want to get up. Therefore, he didn't.<p>

He looked over to his right, expecting to see Shuichi snoring away next to him, but, to his surprise, he wasn't there. _Maybe he left for work…_ Eiri thought_, _then shook his head, _he doesn't have work today._

Suddenly, Eiri got up quick and ran to the bathroom. He lunged for the toilet. He vomited, making it just in time.

That's when Shuichi had come to the bathroom to see this happening. He saw Eiri leaning over the toilet just like he was last night. The rock star stayed quiet this time.

Once the blonde novelist was done, he quietly rinsed out his mouth and went back to the bedroom to lay down. He just wanted to sleep. No work. No writing. No anything. All he wanted was sleep. Just sleep. Shuichi had followed Eiri to the bedroom, but he stopped in the doorway, and watched his lover lay back down into the bed. He was trying to think of something that would help his Yuki feel better. He wasn't a good cook, and he wasn't even sure if Eiri had a fever… Shuichi sighed, knowing he was not good at taking care of sick people.

That's when he noticed Eiri's eyes on him. "I'm fine… I'll tell you if I need anything, okay?" He saw right through the pinkette.

The rock star nodded, and left the room. Thus, leaving his lover to rest.

* * *

><p>Sadly, Eiri didn't get any better as the week went on. He only got worse. This worried Shuichi a lot. It was until just recently that he mentioned the doctors; it took a lot of convincing, but Eiri hesitantly agreed to going. That is where they are now. They were sitting in the waiting room, holding hands. Eiri wasn't very fond of the doctors, but not many people really are.<p>

They sat in silence for the full fifteen minutes they had to wait. This made the blonde a little uncomfortable, since Shuichi is usually obnoxiously loud. Shuichi was just worried, though. Very worried.

Eventually, the nurse cam out and called Eiri's name. The two got up, and walked back to the doctor's office. Eiri went through the regular procedure like, checking his weight, height, and such. Then, they were led to a room.

It was another fifteen minute wait till the doctor came. During that wait, it was completely silent between the lovers. It irritated Eiri. _Shuichi needs to stop worrying. I'm fine. I just have the flu that has been going around, _he thought to himself.

Once the doctor came in, everything got worse. Immediately, the doctor told Eiri that she needed a urine sample; something was off about this request, but he did what the doctor told him to do.

He came back a few minutes later with the sample, and handed it to the doctor. She quickly left the room saying, "I'll be back momentarily." It was strange. The romance novelist just shrugged it off, and sat back down on the examination table.

* * *

><p>The doctor was gone for quite awhile; it seemed like about half an hour that she was gone. This made Eiri a little anxious. He really wanted to know why the doctor was acting so off… <em>Is there something really wrong with me,<em> he thought_, am I dying, or something?_

When the doctor finally came back, the anxious blonde immediately stood up. The doctor looked at him, and said, "Sit down, Mr. Yuki." Eiri sat down obediently. Then, she took a deep breath, and began to speak again, "Eiri Yuki… I have some… Strange… News for you."

"What is it?" He asked, nervously.

"Well, I did a few tests, and the only one that really said anything had said…" The doctor stopped in mid-sentence, as if she couldn't get what she wanted to say out.

"Said… What?" Eiri was scared. Really scared. He didn't want to die yet! He was too young!

"You're pregnant."

Eiri's world came crashing down.


	5. Author note: Bad news

**Author note:**

Okay, I'm sorry... But I can't finish this story. If I do, too many memories that I desperately want to get rid of will come back. I was broken up with by my girlfriend in the most horrible way. I want to forget that I ever was with her. That she ever made me the happiest person ever even if I was upset that day. This story was an idea she gave me. I just can't continue it. I might even delete my FRussia stories, because she was my Russia. She has made me feel like I will never trust anyone ever again, like I just simply shouldn't even try being in relationships anymore. I hate what she did to me. She overreacted in the most immature of ways. I didn't think that my life could get any worse than it was, but it did. I'm sorry for this short little rant. I'm sorry that I'm not continuing the story. I'm sorry that I have been hurt.


	6. In The End

"You're pregnant." The doctor had said. Eiri didn't want to believe it. He just simply couldn't. He was a guy, after all! Then, he remembered that dream. That voice had said something about pregnancy… No! He can't be! Men can't get pregnant!

Eiri was freaking out. He didn't understand how he was pregnant. It was like some kind of curse. He was a man for god's sake! He quickly got up, and left the room. He was confused. Very confused. Shuichi followed him out of the room.

"Eiri…" Shuichi said quietly.

"I-I don't understand… How can I be pregnant…?" That's when everything went black. He couldn't see anything. All he could see was pure darkness. Eiri tried to yell, but couldn't. Then, he heard the one voice again.

"_Yes, Eiri Yuki, it was me._ _I made it so you can conceive a child. It is your lovers child as well as yours. Treat this gift well and learn from it." _

When Eiri awoke, he was in his bed at home. Thinking it was only a dream, he got up and went to look in a mirror. What he saw was not what he was expecting. He had a bit of a belly, one that could only be formed if he was about a couple months pregnant. Eiri stood there in shock for a minute or so, till Shuichi came through the bedroom door and hugged him.

"The doctor says you've been pregnant without you knowing for about a couple months… Yuki, are you okay with having a child?"

Eiri Yuki looked Shuichi in the eyes, thinking. He was scared about having a child, but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't want one. "Yeah, I guess I'm alright with having a little one… It's just scary."

Shuichi smiled at him, then started tearing up, exclaiming, "Oh, Yuki! We're having a child! It's going to be sooo cute! I can't wait! Yuki, this is so cool!"

Eiri just sighed and left the room, but Shuichi followed. He was till rambling on and on about how wonderful having a child will be, though Eiri didn't really mind. He smiled slightly, hoping that it'll be just as great as Shuichi said it was going to be.

* * *

><p>It's been about six or seven months since Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou found out that they were expecting a child. Eiri's belly has gotten huge over the months, thus making it so Shuichi had to help him around the house a lot more. It's even gotten to the point where Eiri has ceased writing his famous romance noves, since the baby in his stomach has been getting really demanding. They should be expecting him to go into labor any time soon now, though, so hopefully Eiri doesn't have to be in this pain for too much longer.<p>

Eiri laid in bed while his boyfriend got up to get him some breakfast and coffee. Shuichi's been really protective and always wanting to do everything for Eiri, but he didn't really mind it. He has trouble getting up anyways, and he's been feeling nauseous more often as he gets further and further into the pregnancy.

He was supposed to go into labor yesterday, or at least that was the set day the doctor had given him, but the baby still hasn't came. It pissed him off a little bit, considering he just wants all this pain to be over with. He wanted the little brat out of him so that he could finally actually see the little kid's face and hold him in his arms instead of his stomach. But him hoping and wanting wasn't going to make the baby come out any sooner. Eiri sighed in a frustrated manner, and slowly propped himself up into a sitting position, knowing Shuichi should be back in the room any time now.

Soon enough, his little pink-haired lover was in the room carrying a tray with toast and coffee on it. He was smiling away as usual. "Goodmorning, Yuki!" He set the tray down beside Eiri, then sat on the ground.

"Good morning, brat." Eiri said back, beginning to nibble on his toast. He got through about one piece of toast before he took in a sharp breath. "O-ow… Shuichi, help me up… I need to get up…"

"H-huh? I-is the baby coming?" Shuichi asked hastily, standing up to help him.

"I don't know! Just fucking help me up!" He yelled, pain contorting his face while Shuichi hurriedly got Eiri into a standing position. "W-we need to call an ambulance…"

"T-the baby is coming?!" The pinkette asked again.

"Yes, the baby's coming! Now call a fucking ambulance! Or give me a phone, or something!" Eiri started moving out the door, while Shuichi kept him from falling over.

"O-okay, just calm down… I'll get a phone once we reach the living room…"

"There's no time to calm down!" Eiri yelled, "No, just set me down here and get the phone!"

Shuichi had no time to protest, Eiri let go of Shuichi and practically fell over backwards onto his butt. "Hurry!" He yelled as the pink haired boy ran to get the phone. Eiri's yelps of pain were slowly getting louder. The baby was coming and it was coming fast. Soon, Shuichi came back to where Eiri was laying and sat next time him. "I called the ambulance, and they should be here soon. Just hang in there, Yuki…" Eiri snatched Shuichi's hand and gripped it tightly, sweating profusely while screaming out of pain.

The ambulance showed up in a fair amount of time, and lifted Eiri up into it. Shortly after, they were in a hospital room and Shuichi was out in the waiting room. It seemed like forever that Shuichi was left out there waiting. He was nervous. They were having a baby! He's never taken care of one before! He also hoped Eiri was alright.

After about 5 hours in the waiting room, they called Shuichi in there. He jumped up quickly and ran in there as fast as he could. What he saw was truly wonderful. Eiri was laying there with a small little child in his arms, looking down at it. He looked up once Shuichi entered the room, and smiled. "It's a girl, Shu…" Shuichi went over to his bedside and looked at the baby, almost in tears. She was the most beautiful little girl he's ever seen.

The rest of the day, and evening, Shuichi stayed by Eiri's side. Holding and loving on the baby, the new life that has entered their lives. By then, they knew they would be able to handle the responsibility of having a kid. They were happy.

Sometime that night, after Shuichi had to leave and when the baby had to go to the nursery, Eiri heard that voice again. This time he was asleep, he was wide awake. It said, "_You did good. Have a happy life, and treat your family well. Goodbye, Eiri Yuki._"

Eiri smiled, knowing he had a really good life ahead of him. Which will include marrying the love of his life, raising a wonderful kid, and just all around success. He loved and enjoyed his life, and couldn't see Shuichi or the kid not being in it. This made him happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to finish it. It's a bit half-assed, I would say. But I still got it done. I felt the need to, and plus, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I know I don't post much on here, but that's only because I'm not sure if I should since apparently the site has been deleting stories or something like that. I might move to another site, or even made a Tumblr just for my fanfictionoriginal fiction, so then I would have it all together. I'm still thinking on it, though. Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to finish this. And as for that girl I was together with, I'm still really mad at her, but mostly I'm mad at her parents/family. She's not completely out of my life, but I never want to get close to her again, just because it'll hurt me and I know it. But other than that, I've been really good. I'm still dealing with depression, but I've found things that help. Thank you all for the support, and I want you to know if you guys ever need someone to talk to, I'm here just as you guys are for me. Even if you just want someone to chat with, haha. Well, I've talked too much, so I hope you guys have a nice day! **


End file.
